On a beautiful afternoon, Omar rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of oranges for $6.96 each and baskets of bananas for $3.52 each. Omar decided to buy a basket of oranges and a basket of bananas. How much did Omar need to pay for his produce?
To find the total amount Omar needs to pay, we need to add the price of the oranges and the price of the bananas. Price of oranges + price of bananas = total price. ${6}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ Omar needs to pay $10.48.